lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Charles Widmore
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Charles | Nazwisko=Widmore | AKA= | Data urodzenia=1937 rok | Miejsce urodzenia=prawdopodobnie Wyspa | Data śmierci=2007 rok | Miejsce śmierci=Wyspa, Baraki, dom Benjamina Linusa | Status=Nie żyje | Powód śmierci=Zastrzelony przez Benjamina Linusa | Zawód=Przywódca Innych Biznesmen, przedsiębiorca | Rodzina=Penelope Widmore - córka Daniel Faraday - syn Desmond Hume - zięć Charlie Hume - wnuk | Powód opuszczenia Wyspy=Został wygnany przez Benjamina Linusa. }} Charles Widmore - dawny przywódca Innych, wygnany z Wyspy za romans z kobietą ze świata zewnętrznego, członek bogatej rodziny Widmore, ojciec Penelope oraz jej przyrodniego brata Daniela, syna Eloise Hawking. Próbując powrócić na Wyspę starał się obalić przywódcę Innych Benjamina Linusa, który w 1993 r. wygnał go z Wyspy, m.in. poprzez wysłanie tam frachtowca z oddziałem wyszkolonych komandosów. Na skutek odwiedzin Jacoba po klęsce żołnierzy zaprzestał prób obalenia wroga i w 2007 r. przybył na wyspę w celu pokonania Potwora, który był coraz bliżej opuszczenia Wyspy, co zakończyłoby się katastrofą. Plan Charlesa nie powiódł się: jego ludzie zostali wybici przez Wroga Jacoba, on sam zaś zginął zastrzelony przez Linusa z polecenia Potwora. = Biografia = Na Wyspie thumb|left|300px|Młody Charles Widmore w 1954 r. Charles Widmore prawdopodobnie od urodzenia przebywał na wyspie i należał do Innych. Wiadomo, że przynajmniej do lat 59. był zwykłym, nie posiadającym wpływów żołnierzem Innych, którzy toczyli w tym czasie wojnę z US Army. W 1954 r. napotkał podróżników w czasie, którzy zmierzając do obozu Innych schwytali go, jednakże Charles zdołał uciec. Nie są znane jego dalsze losy. Widmore ok. 1963 r. został współliderem Innych, którymi zarządzała także jego kochanka Eloise Hawking, z którą doczekał się syna Daniela Faradaya. W 1977 r. przywódca po raz pierwszy spotkał będącego wtedy dzieckiem Benjamina Linusa. Bliski śmierci chłopak w wyniku postrzału został zaniesiony Richardowi Alpertowi, który uleczył go w Świątyni, następnie zaś zaniósł do obozu Innych, gdzie z Benem spotkał się Charles. Widmore przyjął Linus do społeczności i powierzył mu misję szpiegowania Inicjatywy DHARMY. Dzień później do obozu Innych przybył podróżujący w czasie Daniel Faraday,thumb|right|300px|Charles Widmore w 1977 roku rozmawia z młodym Benem syn Widmore'a i Hawking, który w tamtych czasach jeszcze się nie narodził. Fizyk chciał, aby Inni wydali mu bombę wodorową Jughead, jednak został zastrzelony przez własną matkę, kiedy zaczął mierzyć do Richarda. W tym czasie do obozu przyjechał konno Charles, który schwytał obserwujących Innych podróżników w czasie Jacka Shepharda i Kate Austen. Para oznajmiła Innym o swoich planach zdetonowania bomby Jughead w Stacji Łabędź w celu zmienienia biegu wydarzeń. Eloise i Richard zaprowadzili ich do bomby, mimo sprzeciwów Charlesa i wydali ją podróżnikom. Jeszcze tego samego dnia doszło do eksplozji bomby, niedaleko Źródła Życia, co doprowadziło do przeniesienia się podróżników w czasie do r. 2007. Wszyscy, którzy żyli w 1977 r. myśleli, iż podróżnicy zginęli. W grudniu 1988 roku wysyła Benjamina i Ethana do obozu na plaży który rozbiła Danielle. Gdy po powrocie mężczyzn okazuje się, że Ben nie zabił Danielle a w dodatku zabrał jej dziecko Alex jest wściekły jednak sam nie ma odwagi zabić dziewczynki. 22 grudnia 1992 roku w wyniku Czystki przejmuje Baraki wraz z Innymi i asystuje przy zbiorowym mordzie Dharmy za pomocą gazu ze stacji Sztorm. thumb|left|300px|Wygnanie Widmore'a przez Bena w styczniu 1993 r. Gdy w styczniu 1993 roku wychodzi na jaw, że Widmore od kilkunastu lat regularnie opuszcza Wyspę i ma w świecie zewnętrznym córkę z kobietą spoza kręgu Innych zostaje skazany na wygnanie a władzę przejmuje Benjamin Linus. Podczas pożegnania na molo słyszy od Bena, że za złamanie zasad musi opuścić Wyspę. W zamian mówi Linusowi, że jeśli jego przybrana córka ma zginąć to z pewnością zginie a on sam kiedyś będzie w takiej samej sytuacji jako wygnaniec. W świecie zewnętrznym (Od 1993 roku) Rozdzielenie Penelope i Desmonda Wygnany Charles Widmore stał się wkrótce posiadającym miliony dolarów biznesmenem, udało się mu także stać dyrektorem, jeżeli nie właścicielem Widmore Corporation, firmy, do której należy Widmore Labs oraz Widmore Construction. Dawny dowódca doczekał się córki Penelope, która, kiedy stała się dorosła pokochała ze wzajemnością średniozamożnego Desmonda Hume'a. Nie chcąc aby Penny wiązała się z Desmondem Charles postanowił rozdzielić parę. W tym celu zorganizował i stał się sponsorem wyścigu żeglarskiego dookoła świata, ponadto prawdopodobnie zapłacił Elizabeth Smith, aby ta podarowała Desmondowi kuter jej zmarłego męża Davida. Plan Widmore'a powiódł się i Desmond wziął udział w wyścigu, podczas którego trafił na sztorm i rozbił się na Wyspie, gdzie został odnaleziony przez Kelvina Inmana i stał się operatorem ostatniej działającej stacji DHARMY - Łabędzia. Nie wiadomo, czy Charles był świadom, iż Desmond rozbije się na Wyspie. Wysłanie Kahany na Wyspę i spotkanie z Jacobem 300px|thumb|right|Okręt Kahana, wysłany przez Widmore'a na Wyspę. W 2004 r. Charles Widmore odnalazł Wyspę. Wkrótce wysoko postawiony człowiek dawnego przywódcy Innych Matthew Abaddon zajął się organizowaniem wyprawy na wyspę. Wkrótce ruszył w jej kierunku frachtowiec Kahana, na którym prócz załogi, w tym zaufanego człowieka Charlesa kapitana Gaulta znajdowały się dwie podległe mu grupy: oddział wyszkolonych komandosów pod dowództwem Martina Keamy'ego, którego zadaniem było schwytanie największego wroga Widmore'a - Benjamina Linusa oraz ekipa Naomi Dorrit, której zadaniem było zniszczenie znajdującego się w Stacji Burza trującego gazu, kontrolowanego przez Innych, aby Linus nie użył go przeciwko ludziom z frachtowca, tak jak Inni użyli go w 1992 r. przeciw Inicjatywie DHARMA. Cel Naomi został zrealizowany, choć ona sama zginęła, natomiast inaczej było z komandosami. Podczas pierwszego desantu na wyspę Martin Keamy wziął w niewolę córkę Bena i zaatakował Baraki, gdzie Linus się ukrył wraz z grupą sprzymierzeńców. Komandosi dali mu wybór: albo podda się i jego córka przeżyje albo zostanie z kryjówce i Alexandra zginie. Benjamin skłamał, iż Alex dla niego nic nie znaczy i nie spełnił warunków żołnierzy, którzy bez litości zamordowali jego córkę. Mężczyzna wezwał na pomoc Wroga Jacoba, który pod postacią czarnego dymu zaatakował oddział Keamy;ego, który musiał uciekać z wyspy. Podczas ataku Potwora bardzo ciężko ranny został jeden z żołnierzy, który wkrótce zmarł. Powracająca na statek grupa Keamy'ego doprowadziła do przewrotu: kapitan został zamordowany, władzę zaś przejął Keamy, 300px|thumb|left|Najemnicy Widmore'a, którzy pod wodzą Martina Keamy'ego mieli schwytać Benjamina Linusa. Ponieśli klęskę: jeden z nich został zabity przez Potwora, większość przez Innych, sam Keamy zaś przez Bena.który zamierzał nie tylko pojmać Bena, ale też spalić całą wyspę. Drugi raz oddział Martina ruszył do ataku, lecz tym razem skierował się do Stacji Orchidea, według specjalnego protokołu z frachtowca. Według niego Ben w obliczu ataku żołnierzy skieruje się właśnie do Orchidei, aby przenieść wyspę w czasoprzestrzeni, co spowodowałoby, iż Widmore znów straciłby informacje o jej położeniu. Istotnie Linus wraz z towarzyszącym mu Johnem Lockiem ruszył do owej stacji, gdzie zastał oczekujących na niego żołnierzy Charlesa. Przywódca Innych opracował plan, według którego miał wydać się w ręce komandosów. Prowadzących go ludzi Keamy'ego zaatakowaliby Inni tymczasowo dowodzeni przez Richarda Alperta i pokonali ich, Ben zaś ruszyłby do Orchidei i przeniósł wyspę. Zgodnie z planem Linus wydał się w ręce wroga i ruszył wraz z komandosami do helikoptera, kiedy zaatakowali ich Inni. Wszyscy oprócz Martina, który upozorował swoją śmierć zginęli, Ben zaś ruszył do Orchidei, gdzie natknął się na Keamy'ego. Żołnierz wyjawił mu, że do jego ramienia przyczepiona jest aparatura monitorująca bicie jego serca. Kiedy organ przestanie pracować frachtowiec Kahana wyleci w powietrze. Nie myśląc o ludziach ze statku Ben we wściekłości rzucił się na żołnierza i w odwecie za śmierć swojej córki zabił go, tym samym wysadzając Kahanę w powietrze. Następnie Linus przeniósł wyspę, używając starożytnego mechanizmu, tym samym opuszczając ją i przemieszczając się do w czasie i przestrzeni do października 2005 r., do Tunezji. Plan Charlesa Widmore'a nie powiódł się i wszyscy jego ludzie z Kahany oprócz ekipy Naomi, która była na wyspie zginęli. Po zniszczeniu frachtowca Charlesa odwiedził sam Jacob, który rozmawiał z nim na temat jego działań związanych z wyspą. Przekonał go, aby nie skupiał się na nieliczącym się dla wyspy konflikcie z Benem a skoncentrował się na chronieniu kandydatów przed Potworem i walce z nim. Lata 2005 - 2008 Po mimo zabiegów Widmore'a jego córka nie przestała kochać Desmonda i 2 stycznia 2005 r. odnalazła go, kiedy wraz z kilkoma innymi ludźmi opuszczał wyspę. Desmond wraz z Penny zamieszkali na łodzi, ukrywając się przed Charlesem, którego pod koniec 2005 r. odwiedził tymczasem Benjamin Linus. Wróg zapewnił go, iż z powodu, że ludzie z frachtowca zabili Alex on zabije córkę Charlesa Penelope. Benjamin podjął współprace z Irakijczykiem Sayidem Jarrahem, który na zlecenie Linusa eliminował kolejnych ludzi Widmore'a, dziesiątkując jego szeregi. W 2007 r. Widmore podjął współprace z Sun-Hwa Kwon, która błędnie myślała, iż Ben wysadzając Kahanę zabił jej męża Jin-Soo Kwon, który jednak przeżył. Przez jakiś czas Koreanka i milioner nie kontaktowali się, Charles zaś zajęty był współpracą z Johnem Lockiem, co było częścią planu osłabienia Potwora na wyspie. Widmore z niewiadomych źródeł wiedział, iż w 2008 r. Locke pojawi się na pustyni w Tunezji, w skutek przeniesienia wyspy i dlatego zaczął obserwować tamto miejsce, gdy zaś John pojawił się zabrał go do swojej tymczasowej siedziby, gdzie nakłonił do sprowadzenia Oceanic Six oraz pozostałych, którzy opuścili wyspę z powrotem w tamto miejsce. Charles wysłał na pomoc Johnowi jednego z najwyżej postawionych swoich ludzi Matthewa Abaddona. Wkrótce jednak Abaddon zginął z ręki Bena Linusa, który nakłonił Locke'a do przejścia na jego stronę. W tym czasie Sun Kwon otrzymała od Charlesa dane Bena oraz broń, jednak nie zabiła go, gdy powiedział jej, iż jej mąż nie zginął w wybuchu Kahany. Niebawem Benjamin Linus wraz z Eloise Hawking doprowadził do powrotu na wyspę 0ceanic Six, jednak przedtem zaatakował łódź, na której żyła Penny wraz z Desmondem i ich dzieckiem Charliem. Linus nie mógł jednak pociągnąć spustu i zabić Penelope i wkrótce został pobity przez jej męża Desmonda, którego wcześniej postrzelił. Powrót na wyspę 300px|thumb|right|Charles Widmore na pokładzie łodzi podwodnej powraca na Wyspę. Plan wyłączenia Źródła Życia Widmore prawdopodobnie dowiedział się o wydarzeniach na Wyspie z 2007 r., tj. o wojnie z Wrogiem Jacoba i wiedząc, że wkraczając na teren Wyspy przeniesie się do czasów owego konfliktu w 2008 r. wyruszył wraz z liczącą kilkadziesiąt osób ekipą łodzią podwodną na wyspę. Na pokładzie łodzi znajdował się też Desmond Hume, który miał posłużyć jako broń przeciw Potworowi. Ze względu na przeżytą przed Hume'a anomalię elektromagnetyczną w 2004 r. na wyspie mężczyzna uodpornił się na elektromagnetyzm, przez mógł przeżyć znalezienie się w Źródle Życia. Plan Widmore'a był prosty: Desmond miał wyłączyć Źródło, poprzez przesunięcie znajdującego się w Sercu Wyspy głazu. Kiedy energia zostałaby unieszkodliwiona Potwór utraciłby wszystkie nabyte 2000 lat temu, kiedy Jacob wrzucił go do Źródła zdolności oraz nieśmiertelność. Wtedy można by było go zabić. Nie ma informacji na temat, jak Widmore odnalazł wyspę. Niebawem ludzie milionera opanowali wyspę Hydrę, ogrodzili tamtejsze zabudowania płotem dźwiękowym, w celu ochrony przed Potworem oraz zajęli teren, gdzie znajdował się samolot linii 316. Następnie przeprowadzono badania, dzięki którym upewniono się, iż Desmond przeżyje wejście do Źródła Życia i wkrótce potem grupa pod przywództwem zaufanej poddanej Widmore'a Zoe, składająca się z kilku żołnierzy oraz Desmonda ruszyła w kierunku Serca Wyspy, jednakże została zaatakowana przez służącemu Potworowi Sayida Jarraha, który wybił żołnierzy, Zoe puścił wolno, Desmonda zaś zabrał ze sobą i zaprowadził do Wroga Jacoba, który nie chcąc by przechwycili go ludzie Charlesa wrzucił go do jednej ze studni na wyspie. Atak Potwora na Stację Hydra i zniszczenie łodzi podwodnej 300px|thumb|left|Potwór i Charles Widmore po dwóch stronach ogrodzenia elektromagnetycznego. Ludzie Widmore'a namierzyli Potwora i przygotowali się do zbombardowania jego obozu. Jakiś czas po porwaniu Desmonda przybyła tam wysłanniczka Charlesa Zoe, która zagroziła, iż jeżeli Wróg nie wypuści Hume'a z obóz zostanie zbombardowany. Chcąc przestraszyć ludzi fałszywego Locke'a kobieta nacisnęła jakiś przycisk na małym nadajniku i obok obozu doszło do potężnego wybuchu. Na Potworze nie wywołało to jednak najmniejszego wrażenia. Zaraz potem na wyspę Hydrę przybyła grupa kandydatów, która jednak została szybko pochwycona przez żołnierzy Widmore'a i zamknięta w klatkach, prawdopodobnie w celu ochrony przed Potworem. Z Mężczyzną w Czerni pozostawał w dalszym ciągu jeden z najważniejszych kandydatów Jack Shephard, który pragnął za wszelką cenę nie dopuścić do tego, aby Potwór opuścił wyspę. Ludzie Wroga zaczęli wędrować w kierunku wyspy Hydra, gdy uderzył w nich wystrzelony z niej pocisk. Eksplozja zabiła wszystkich prócz Jacka, Sayida i oczywiście Potwora. Trójka przeprawiła się na Hydrę i zaczęła działać: Sayid wyłączył ogrodzenie elektromagnetyczne, chroniące wyspę przed Potworem, który bez problemu wtargnął do Stacji i pod postacią czarnego dymu wymordował wszystkich ludzi Charlesa, którzy się tam znajdowali. Przy życiu pozostała jedynie grupa ludzi milionera: Zoe, dwóch mężczyzn, ustawionych na pokaz, którzy mięli chronić samolotu 316 przed Wrogiem, co jednak było przecież niemożliwe oraz strażnicy i załoga łodzi podwodnej. Wybiwszy załogę Hydry Potwór ruszył w kierunku samolotu, zamordował jego strażników i zabrał jedną ze znajdujących się tam bomb, podłożonych przez Charlesa. Zamierzał posłużyć się nią do zabicia ostatnich kandydatów. Wróg Jacoba zebrawszy wszystkich ruszył do łodzi podwodnej i gdy większość jej strażników zostało zastrzelonych kandydaci wszyscy zaczęli wchodzić do łodzi. Wtedy jednak Jack rzucił się na Potwora i zepchnął go do wody, następnie zaś ruszył na pokład. Łódź już odpłynęła, gdy w plecaku Jacka odnaleziono podłożoną przez Wroga bombę. Dawny sojusznik brata Jacoba Sayid chwycił ją i przeniósł na drugi koniec łodzi, ginąc tym samym podczas wybuchu. W wyniku eksplozji zginęła cała załoga oraz trójka z ośmiu stronników Jacoba. Śmierć Charlesa Widmore'a 300px|thumb|right|Śmierć Charlesa postrzelonego przez Bena Po wymordowaniu ludzi Widmore'a Charles wraz z ostatnią żyjącą sojuszniczką Zoe łodzią uciekł z wyspy Hydry i ruszył do Baraków, gdzie zastał Benjamina Linusa, Richarda Alperta oraz Milesa Straume, którzy przybyli tam po ładunki wybuchowe, w celu wysadzenia samolotu 316 w powietrze, aby Wróg Jacoba nie mógł opuścić wyspy. Ben zaczął mierzyć do Widmore'a z karabinu, jednak nie zrobiło to na nim większego wrażenia. Charles wysłał Zoe, aby zatopiła ich łódź, by Potwór nie dowiedział się, że opuścili wyspę Hydrę, kobieta jednak nie mogła tego zrobić, bowiem Wróg właśnie przybił do Palla Ferry. Słysząc te wieści Miles uciekł z Baraków, Charles wraz z Zoe skryli się w ukrytym pokoju w dawnym domku Bena, on zaś z Richardem wyszli Potworowi na spotkanie, chcąc z nim porozmawiać. Dym jednak nie zamierzał pertraktować i pod postacią czarnego dymu chwycił Alperta, po czym rzucił go w zarośla, następnie zaś już jako Locke zapytał się Bena, gdzie jest Charles i dowiedziawszy się o miejscu jego przebywania wszedł tam i zażądał, aby Widmore wyjawił mu jaki był cel jego przybycia na wyspę, gdyż w przeciwnym razie zabije jego córkę Penny, gdy tylko opuści Wyspę. Kiedy Charles zakazał Zoe, aby mówił cokolwiek Potwór poderżnął kobiecie gardło, gdyż jak sam stwierdził nie była mu potrzebna, kiedy zakazano jej mówić. Przerażony biznesmen wyjawił w końcu Wrogowi cel przybycia, aby uratować swoją córkę. Wtedy padły strzały i Charles zginął. Zabójcą był Ben, który twierdził, iż milioner nie miał prawa chronić swojej córki, skoro jego ludzie zabili Alex. Plan Widmore'a, dotyczący pokonania Potwora legł w gruzach, wszyscy jego ludzie ponieśli śmierć, on sam zaś został zastrzelony. Ciekawostki * Posiada limuzynę (Bentley Arnage) z szoferem. * Gdy Ben przeszedł na stronę innych, byli w opozycji i często się ze sobą nie zgadzali. * Jeździ konno * Jest dyrektorem lub nawet właścicielem Widmore Corporation, firmy, do której należy Widmore Labs oraz Widmore Construction. * W swoim gabinecie ma malowidło przedstawiające słowo "Namaste", góry, niedźwiedzia polarnego i Buddę. * Mówi po łacinie. Teorie * Zapłacił Libby za to, by ta podarowała Desmondowi łódź. Zależało mu, aby Desmond oddalił się od Pen. Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Czy był kiedyś w chatce Jacoba? * Co powiedział Wrogowi Jacoba na ucho? ar:تشارلز ويدمور de:Charles Widmore en:Charles Widmore es:Charles Widmore fr:Charles Widmore it:Charles Widmore nl:Charles Widmore pt:Charles Widmore ru:Чарльз Уидмор zh:Charles Widmore Kategoria:Przywódcy Innych